


Decoy

by ChaosPrincessKit



Series: Decoy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotionless Relationships, M/M, No Strings Attached, Used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosPrincessKit/pseuds/ChaosPrincessKit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all of his failed romances, Derek decides to use Stiles as a distraction, unaware that it’s  tearing him apart. The only person Stiles can confide in is Lydia and she goes after Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decoy

> You’ve never been so used as I’m using you  
>  abusing you  
>  my little decoy

 

Lydia was mad. No, no, she was beyond mad. In fact, she’d even go so far as to say she was downright furious. It was all Derek Hale’s fault. Well…and Stiles. Stiles was definitely at fault too. She never asked to be called at 3 in the morning. She actually liked sleep. This was apparently her life now. A life where she was friends with Stiles and Derek…well…Derek could go to hell for all she cared because when she was through with him, he was going to wish he’d been trained better. Stupid dog. 

Her strong legs flexed with each long, purposeful stride, head tossed high in the air with her arms crossed firmly over her chest. Derek Hale was going to rue the day he’d ever interfered with Lydia Martin’s beauty rest. It wasn’t hard to spot him. He was a pretty impressively built guy, very distinct features. No, it wasn’t hard to spot him at all and her eyes narrowed as she honed in on him. She stalked over to him, her heels clicking so loudly on the pavement that there was absolutely no way he didn’t already know she was coming. He didn’t move though. 

"Hey, fur for brains!" she called out to him, her tone complete ice. He turned slowly to look at her and arched an eyebrow questioningly. "Yeah, I’m talking to you. What is your problem?" 

"What?" He cocked his head at her, his face impassive. 

"What? WHAT?" she screeched at him, causing a slight wince and an ear rub. "Are you serious right now? You’re really going to ask me ‘what’? After what you’ve been doing?" 

"I don’t know what you’re talking about," he leaned against his car with a shrug and looked up at the school behind her. 

"Don’t know what I’m talking about…" she muttered to herself incredulously, feeling the anger and adrenaline swirl in her stomach. She couldn’t help herself when she reached forward and pinched his left earlobe inbetween her finger and thumb, using her nails to make sure he didn’t move. He growled deeply at her as she yanked his head down to eye level. "Let me tell you something," she spoke in a dangerously low voice. "I know all about your little fuck and run’s with Stiles, ok?" 

Derek remained silent, which Lydia thought was very wise of him, because she was hardly done. 

"You know what else I know?" she tugged on his ear, causing him to hiss. "I know that every time you leave, I suddenly get a call. From Stiles," she added, as though that implication could have been missed. She released his ear and folded her arms over her chest again. "You know, I didn’t even know Stiles HAD my number until three in the morning about a week or so ago."

"So?" Derek muttered, rubbing his ear and glaring at her. 

"It’s not even like he calls to talk about you, either. He just calls. At three in the morning. To  _talk_.” She puffed her chest up and narrowed her eyes at him again. “I’ll admit, I hung up on him the first couple of times but after awhile, you know, you really just start to get this feeling. So I listened. He never really said much, nothing that was important anyway. Not until I started asking questions. Let me tell you what, you son of a bitch, after that night, I never asked him a single damn question again, I just let him talk.”

"Is there a point?" he snapped stiffly, looking uncomfortable. 

Lydia could feel her jaw clench, but forced a smile onto her face never the less. “My point is that whatever you’re doing with Stiles, you need to stop. Because whatever it is that you’re doing with Stiles is killing him a lot more than whatever is out there hunting us down this week!” 

"It’s none of your business," Derek responded, not meeting her eye. 

"Oh it’s my business. It’s all my business and I’ll tell you why. Because I’m the one he calls. I’m the one that gets to hear the pain in his voice on a near nightly basis. I’m the one that listens as he slowly collapses in on himself because he doesn’t understand. He can’t wrap his head around it. But I can. I know exactly what it’s like to use someone, I know the power, I know the rush, I know the desperate need for a distraction. ANYTHING. Sure, it’s gotta be a warm body and it’s gotta be willing but screw everything else, right? Why care about their feelings when you don’t really have any?" 

"Stiles agreed -" 

"You’re an idiot if you think Stiles ever agreed to  _this_ ,” Lydia sneered at him. “Hell, he’s been in love with me since the third grade, I could have had him at my feet in a flat second. Do you know why I didn’t?” Her face twisted into a brief show of emotion, eyes watering ever so slightly. “Because it’s _Stiles_. So fuck you for trying to break that.” 

"I wasn’t-"

"But you did. So either you fix it, or I fix YOU," she dabbing lightly at her eyes, so as not to smear her make-up and turned her nose up at the werewolf in front of her, spinning on her heel and storming away. 

Derek stared after her, stunned for a couple of minutes. He knew she was telling the truth because even when her heart sped with anger, there was never a lie in there. There was a desperate sinking sensation somewhere in the region of his stomach. “What have I done…” he murmured miserably into his hands at her retreating back, but she was already to far away to hear him


End file.
